


Wormtongue

by DreamBoyReturns



Category: Dreamboy Fantasy
Genre: F/M, F4M Femdom Fantasy Blowjob Handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBoyReturns/pseuds/DreamBoyReturns
Summary: A young King finds out his father's counsel has a way of persuading the King to do as she wishes.
Kudos: 1





	Wormtongue

Wormtongue

(This audio fantasy will work best with sound effects. I have mixing software to mix together the different sounds if you can’t do that yourself. Anything not in parenthesis should be spoken. Please try to go for a slow and sensual delivery. Please no laughing or giggling during your performance. Tags: [F4M] [Fdom] [Fantasy] [Handjob] [Blowjob])

Ah! There you are, my Prince. I’ve been so worried about you. Now that you’re father has passed away, the throne belongs to you, as does your father’s crown. Do not be so sad, my new King. I will counsel you just as I counseled your father. I will help you through these difficult times, and the hard times ahead. Sit, my young King, sit on your throne.

Good. I will massage your legs and help put you at ease. Relax, my Prince. Relax. Just feel my hands caress your thighs, lean back into your throne, and close your eyes. Now is not the time for worry or troubled thoughts, just let my hands melt away all your concerns.

Good. That’s it. Hmmmm. I can feel something is getting rather hard right here under your gown. Now now! Don’t be embarrassed. That’s perfectly natural. I’m just going to reach under your gown. Don’t be afraid. Feel my hands glide over this sensitive part of you.

(Slow stroking sounds begin under the spoken text)

Mmmmm. How warm it feels in my hands, your stiffening penis. Feel my hands coddle you, lovingly cupping your balls with one hand as I cradle your little penis with the other. Such a sweet little penis you have. Feel my hand, baby. Stroking you back and forth… and back and forth. Yessss. I can feel your penis growing in my nurturing hand. Lengthening and hardening. It loves feeling my gliding caresses go up and down… and up and down. Doesn’t it? Your little penis likes it so much.

GOOD BOY. Do you know this is just how I would relax your father? That’s right. The crown weighed so heavy upon his brow, and every day he needed me to take that stress away from him. He needed me to coddle his penis in one hand and cup his balls in the other, as I stroked him back and forth… and back and forth. And just like you, his penis would grow and stiffen in my expert hands. And he would begin to slump in his chair and make slow breathing sounds, just like you are doing now. That’s a GOOD BOY.

I have been doing this for many years, precious. I know just how to stroke and milk a man’s penis. I know just how to make it turn into a throbbing, quivering piece of silky iron. All men can be controlled by it, all men turn into helpless little boys in my hands. Prince or pauper, it makes no difference.

I’m going to say a few magical words to you now. Soo-tha laud-dah. Soo-tha laud-dah meel-sooth armegma… That was a little spell. A spell that will bind you to me. A spell that will make you helpless to me. As I will be controlling this little appendage of yours in my hands, so I shall be controlling your mind. Awww. I can see fear cross your face. Poor, little Prince. Don’t you know this is exactly how I controlled your father? Yes, it is. I bound him to me with my spells and he couldn’t help but obey me. I was the true ruler of this kingdom, and I will not loosen my grip over it with you.

Speaking of which, do you feel my grip grow tighter on you, little one? My fist is now wrapped firmly over your helpless penis as I stroke you up and down…. Up and down. My grip is so strong, isn’t it? Your little penis can’t get away. Just try, baby. Just try to get away. Awwww. Poor little boy. You’re just squirming and wriggling in your throne, but you can’t get away. Your poor little penis is trapped in my milking fist pumping you.. and pumping you… and pumping you. Awww. Poor little baby can’t get away. My grip is so tight and strong, isn’t it baby? Awww, yes I know. Shhhhh. I know.

I can feel your little penis quivering so helplessly in my hand. Mistress Wormtongue’s hands are making you feel so anxious! My hands are making you feel sooo much tension building up in those balls of yours. Awww. Poor baby, I know they are. I can feel them with my hand. I can feel your balls just filling up with milk, filling up with hot cream that just wants to BURST out of your penis. Doesn’t it, baby? Shhhhh. I know. I know.

Your father would get just like this, all helpless and squirming in my hands. Making little pleading sounds like you are making now. If his loyal subjects could have seen how I reduced their regal and brave King into a helpless, whimpering boy in my hands. Just like I am doing to you now. You want so much for me to start jerking you faster and faster and let you EXPLODE out all of that tension, don’t you? Poor baby. I know.

But I’m not doing that, am I? No, I’m not. I’m just stroking you back and forth… and back and forth.. at this slow and agonizing tempo. Making you feel like you are on the edge of release but never spilling over. Poor little boy. You want so much to spill over, don’t you? You want so much to feel your hot semen just start SPURTING out over my hands, don’t you?

Poor baby. I know you do! Let me hear you beg. Beg for Mistress Wormtongue to take all of that semen out of you. Go on. BEG!.... That’s right. Say it again, dear…… GOOD BOY. See how easy it is to obey me? You must always obey me. That’s the only way you will get your release. That’s the only way I will let you COME.

Now, I won’t make you come with my hands, dear. That won’t imprint the spell of binding on you. Take a look at my lips, dear. Do you see how full and thick they are? Do you know why that is, little Prince? My lips are so full and thick because they are made to SUCK you. They are made to DRAIN you. They are made to control you. I have controlled so many men with these lips through the years. Drained them all, sucked them all into helpless, whimpering little creatures. Let me show you.

(stroking sounds stop and sucking sounds begin. You can make sucking sounds for as long or as frequent as you like, just do the sucking sounds between every few sentences of spoken text)

Mmmmm. Feel my lips glide over your trembling little penis! Nurturing you with my mouth. Taking you deep inside my mouth and sucking…. And sucking… and sucking. Feel my tongue GRIP your shaft and coil around it like a snake. And PUMP you up and down while I cradle you between my thick, plump lips. Mmmmm. It feels so good doesn’t it, baby? My mouth is so hot and wet and sucks you so tightly, doesn’t it? Your whole body is trembling from the sensations of my lips working up and down your penis.

You never thought anything could feel so good, have you. It just feels like being inside heaven inside my mouth doesn’t it? My lips and my mouth and my tongue just coddle you, and nurture that little penis of yours that wants to come SO BAD! Awwww. Poor baby. You’re weeping. My mouth is making my little boy weep.

Mmmmm. How delicious! Some of your pearly milk is slowly dripping from the crown of your shaft. You want so much just to shoot it ALL OUT, don’t you? Oh, I know! Poor baby! You have so much tension in you right now! You just want to BURST, don’t you, dear? It will feel so good just to explode in my mouth and pump your milk over and over in thick white ropes down my throat, won’t it?

Awww. All the little whimpers and pleadings coming out of you right now. I can’t wait to make you start screaming. And you will be screaming, little one. When I suck ALL that semen out of you, you will be screaming as the ecstasy goes beyond what you’ve ever experienced. Every powerful SUCK from my mouth and lips will drain your balls and empty your mind! Empty you of your own free will. You will become MY servant! You will belong to me.

Poor pathetic boy. You are so scared right now, aren’t you? Males always get so scared when they realize their impending orgasm will drain away their mind. But you can’t do anything to stop me. You are as weak as a little lamb. Just shivering and quaking in your throne as I SUCK…. And SUCK…. And SUCK. You don’t want to stop me. You just want me to take away ALL that tension! You just want me to make you COME.

Listen to me, dear. I will now speak inside your mind while I suck you. Listen to this word over and over as you COME!

(sucking sounds become aggressive and fast as the following words are spoken on another track over the sucking sounds, telepathically intoning in a slow and stern delivery)

Suck…… Suck……. Suck…… Suck……. SUCK….. SUCK!..... SUCK!!!! …. SUCK!!!! YES! GOOD BOY! FIRE ALL THAT COME! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! GOOD BOY! I’M SUCKING IT ALL OUT OF YOU! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK!

(sucking sounds slow down to slow and sensual sucking as the following words happen telepathically over the sucking sounds)

GOOD BOY. What a good boy you were! You spurted out soooo much yummy semen! And now you are falling asleep. Blissfully unaware of how you are now controlled by me, body and mind. Fall asleep, my little Prince, while my lips and tongue continue to slowly suck what’s left in your balls. That’s it. Fall asleep, dear.

I will be doing this to you every day for as long as you last. I will be controlling you with my mouth and thus, controlling the entire Kingdom. But that doesn’t bother you anymore. Your mind is too empty to care about such things, my sweet boy. Just fall asleep and dream, little one. Just dream of Mistress Wormtongue sucking…. And sucking….. and sucking….

(sucking sounds slowly fade away into nothing)


End file.
